Silver Light
by moonfeather58
Summary: The earth was remade like it has been for countless millennia after Kiba's pack failed to open paradise but his pack wasn't reincarnated into the new world. A new pack, the Silver Light pack, is charged with finding Paradise and opening it but they have to first find each other and then the new flower maiden as well as deal with wolves being split into two factions.
1. The Pack

**This is my first Wolf's Rain fan fic. If you've never seen Wolf's Rain you can go to Anilinkz, click on 'Anime' and scroll down until you see Wolf's Rain under the 'W'. Or you can type 'Wolf's Rain' in the search box and press enter on your keyboard.**

**For pictures go to Flickr on Yahoo, type in 'neonwolf' and when the link pops up click on the one with the camera buddy icon.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wolf's Rain. The pack and characters below belong to me.**

* * *

**The Pack**

Name: Taiyo (means 'sun')-alpha

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Fur color: Jet black

Eye color (human form): Hazel

Wolf eye color: Red

Appearance: Mocha skin, 5'8", long blond hair, muscular, has a gold earring in his left ear

Personality: Protective of his little sister, friendly around those he considers worthy of his friendship, he hates fighting and prefers to observe from the shadows but will fight and even kill if necessary to protect his sister

Clothing style (human form): Blue jeans, neon blue sneakers with neon green laces, a forest green t-shirt, and a black leather jacket

History: Older brother to Hitaru. Taiyo and Hitaro lost their family and the rest of their pack when humans came and killed everyone. They have been loners ever since. Taiyo is proud of being a wolf and if he and his sister weren't hunted would prefer to stay in wolf form all the time.

* * *

Name: Hitaru (means 'firefly)

Age: 10

Gender: Female

Fur color: Chocolate Brown

Eye color (human form): Violet

Wolf eye color: Violet

Appearance: Mocha skin, long silver hair, has a gold bracelet on her right wrist

Personality: Hitaru is friendly to everybody and has a big heart. She has a habit of affecting the people and wolves who meet her. She's laidback but also likes to have fun with others of her own age and love seeing new sights.

Clothing style (human form): Long sleeve emerald green Tudor dress, a black shawl and black sneakers

History: Hitaru and her older brother Taiyo lost their family and pack when humans came into their territory and slaughtered them all. Taiyo and her have been loners ever since that day. She still has a few nightmares about what happened to her pack.

* * *

Name: Odin

Age: 14

Gender: Male

Fur color: Dark gray with a white strip from the tip of his muzzle to the tip of his tail

Eye color: Emerald green

Wolf eye color: Emerald green

Appearance: Fair skin, chestnut brown hair, muscular

Personality: Loyal to his friends, proud of being a wolf, friendly but aloof around strangers

Clothing style (human form): white t-shirt, blue jeans, black sneakers, has a silver bracelet

History: Odin lost his pack when a fire swept through his pack's territory. He comes from the mountains and was found at six months old by an old lady who took him in. He stayed with her as a pet until he killed her accidently in a state of excitement. He deeply regrets his actions and carries a lot of guilt.

* * *

Name: Askelaad (bloody ashes)-beta male

Age: 13

Gender: Male

Fur color: White

Eye color (human form): cyan blue

Wolf eye color: orange

Appearance: long red hair, fair skin, has diamond studs in both ears, has a scar on his chest

Personality: Askelaad is loyal only to Taiyo and Hitaru. He won't take orders from anyone else. He's a good hunter and fighter. He's friendly with his pack mates but not really anybody else and has trouble trusting other wolves after being kicked out of his old pack.

Clothing style (human form): Black hoody, sneakers and blue jeans

History: Askelaad comes from a pack that used to hunt down human children and kill them. Askelaad didn't agree with human pups being killed and for that his entire pack turned on him and threw him out. His former alpha gave him the scar on his chest and he was exiled from his pack's territory on pain of death. During a blizzard Askelaad became lost when hunting for food and fell down a rocky slope breaking his leg. Taiyo found him and took him in.

* * *

Isis-beta female

Age: 13

Gender: Female

Fur color: White

Eye color (human): Jade

Wolf eye color: Jade

Appearance: long brown hair, toned body, fair skin

Clothing (human): blue jeans, blue sweat shirt, sneakers, goose down coat, beanie hat

Personality: Aloof around strangers, she takes her job as beta seriously. She's the mate of Askelaad. She is nice when around her friends and packmates. Good fighter.

* * *

Name: Ginger

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Fur color: Light brown with a silver tipped tail

Eye color (human): Sapphire

Wolf eye color: lavender

Appearance: long light brown hair with silver streaks, olive skin

Personality: Kind, friendly, doesn't like fighting

Clothing style (human form): long sleeve, ankle length red dress with silver flowers embodied on it, yellow wool shawl, sneakers

History: She doesn't remember her history prior to joining up with Taiyo outside an unnamed Noble's city. All she remembers is her name and the smell of lunar flowers.

* * *

Name: Mithril

Age: 13

Gender: Female

Fur color: Light gray

Eye color (human form): Silver

Wolf eye color: Silver

Appearance: She has olive skin, long silver hair and silver eyes. Has a sparrow outline on her right shoulder.

Personality: She's quiet, loyal to her friends, friendly

Clothing (human): Yellow summer dress, knee high black boots that zip up at the sides

History: Mithril is one of Askelaad's friends (together with Anubis and Shiva) from the man eating pack who secretly opposed their pack's choice of food. They were unable to leave until they were adult wolves and were able to sneak away while most of the pack was out hunting but were captured by the alpha's brother and forced to become part of his pack. As the only daughter in her litter she was often bullied by her brothers and even her own parents shunned her. She's really close to Shiva.

* * *

Name: Anubis

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Fur color: black

Eye color (human form): light blue

Wolf eye color: Yellow

Appearance: black hair, copper skin, 5'4" (will get taller as he ages)

Personality: Anubis will often say things which tend to piss off other wolves when he's angry which leads to getting into fights. The only time he ever seems able to joke is when he's with the members of his pack. He's also rough but dependable and loyal to his pack.

Clothing: green sweat pants, mustard yellow hoody over a blue t-shirt and gray sneakers

History: Anubis was a friend of Askelaad's since they were pups. The four of them were really close and only become closer after Taiyo and Askelaad rescue them from a small bad pack. He saw his grandmother get eaten by the pack when she became too old to do anything useful and hates his parents because they also feasted on his grandmother who he was close to and liked being around.

* * *

Dusk

Age: 12

Gender: Female

Fur color: Copper

Eye color (human form): blue

Wolf eye color: blue

Appearance: waist length pink hair, olive skin, toned body

Clothing (human): red ankle length long sleeve dress, moccasins

Personality: Dusk is the mate of Anubis. She's cheerful and the peace maker in the pack.

* * *

Name: Shiva

Age: 14

Gender: Male

Fur color: Silver

Eye color (human form): gray

Wolf eye color: red

Personality: Shiva will fight to protect his friends and himself but is generally a laid back guy. He's loyal to his friends and appears rough but underneath that hard exterior he's kind however he only shows that side to those he knows won't betray him or use him (such as Anubis, Mithril and Askelaad). He has to appear rough due to the harsh upbringing he's faced all his life.

Clothing: Shiva wears blue sweat pants, a yellow hoody, and sneakers

History: Shiva's had a hard life. Like Anubis and Mithril, Shiva was sad when Askelaad was banished from their pack. The three of them left once they turned five years old and were able to flee their strict pack but didn't get very far due to their alpha's brother catching them and forcing them to be part of his pack. Shiva is mated with Mithril.

* * *

Mithril and Shiva's Pups:

Whisper-silver she-wolf with gray eyes

Penny-light brown she-wolf with blue eyes

Larch-black wolf with jade eyes

Rial-russet brown fur with orange eyes

Longshot-light gray wolf with amber eyes

* * *

Yin

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Fur color: Black

Eye color (human): brown

Wolf eye color: purple

Appearance: long black hair, toned body, freckles on face, fair skin

Clothing: black leather jacket, pink high boots, blue jeans, blue scarf, mustard green long sleeve shirt

Personality: Yin likes to fight. She is protective of Yang and they fight well together. Appearing aloof and rough to outsiders, she lets her guard down around her pack and sister.

* * *

Yang

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Fur color: white

Eye color (human): green

Wolf eye color: dark green

Appearance: shoulder length blond hair, fair skin, has a tattoo of a crescent moon on her right hand

Clothing: Purple and silver ankle length dress, gray sneakers, St. Louis Cardinals baseball cap

Personality: Yang is the twin sister of Yin. She's friendly to everyone and is playful. Yin and Yang are hardly ever seen alone. Yang likes reading books and being outdoors.

* * *

Ulysses

Age: 19

Gender: Male

Fur color: gray with light gray fur on chest/neck and stomach

Eye color (human): pale gray

Wolf eye color: aqua blue

Appearance: gray hair, muscular, black skin

Clothing (human): Green hoody, pink sneakers, blue jeans

Personality: Aloof around strangers, strong hunter and fighter. Mate to Yue. Keen eye sight. Male Labrador Wolf

* * *

Yue

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Fur color: Gray with light gray markings on chest/neck and stomach, silver furred head mask

Eye color (human): one blue eye, one green eye

Wolf eye color: orange

Appearance: Filipino, toned body, long dark brown hair in a ponytail

Clothing (human): Yellow t-shirt, gray sweatpants, sneakers

Personality: Female Labrador wolf and mate to Ulysses. Oldest female in group but content to not be beta. Friendly and compassionate. Good at finding plants for healing.

* * *

Shadow

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Fur color: white front legs, gray fur, light brown chest and belly

Eye color (human): black

Wolf eye color: amber

Appearance: messy brown hair, muscular

Clothing (human): blue sweat pants, blue sweat shirt, gray sneakers

Personality: Quiet but cheerful. Male Iberian wolf. Mate to Willow.

* * *

Willow

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Fur color: white front legs, gray fur, light brown chest and belly

Eye color (human): lavender

Wolf eye color: blue

Appearance: waist length blond hair, toned body, lithe figure

Clothing (human): wool hood jacket, moccasins, purple sweat pants, white t-shirt, blue sweat shirt

Personality: She's quiet and likes to observe things around her. Iberian she-wolf and mate to Shadow.

* * *

Moss

Age: 10

Gender: Male

Fur color: Black with neon green markings

Eye color (human) black

Wolf eye color: Garnet

Appearance: long silky black hair in a ponytail tied with a leather strap, mocha skin

Clothing (human): thermal underwear, knee high black socks, brown boots, a hooded red cloak with a silver fastening, jeans, and a sweater

Personality: Moss likes having fun but he's also serious. He has a crush on Hitaru. Moss is friendly to those he knows but hostile to those who mean his pack harm or he doesn't know. He's protective of Hitaru and the younger pups.

* * *

Luna, Yoshi, Aspen, Glen-four Iberian wolves

* * *

Ash and Myst-timber wolves who are mates.

* * *

Ash and Myst's pups:

Poppy

Sage

Hawthorn

Spruce

* * *

Felix and Blossom-two Eurasian wolves who are mates

* * *

Zen and Zia-brothers who are red wolves

* * *

Nix-alpha female and mate to Taiyo. She's a gray wolf with gray fur.


	2. Wolf's Rain Synopsis

**Wolf's Rain**

Wolf's Rain is an anime about wolves who have human illusions. At the beginning of the series we learn that wolves have been extinct for 200 years though we aren't told how they became extinct. It turns out there are some wolves alive who are hiding in plain sight by taking on human illusions which allows them to blend in with humans An Arctic wolf, named Kiba, is seen lying on a snow covered ground talking about Paradise and how he has been searching for it his whole life. The first episode then takes viewers to a city where we see a hunter at a bar talking about how dangerous wolves are and how they are hiding among us, disguised as humans.

Kiba ends up in a fight with a gray wolf named Tsume, a wolf who was exiled from his pack and now runs a street gang that steals supplies from supply trains and nobles. Tsume senses that Kiba is a wolf and they fight until Kiba is chased off by a boy in Tsume's gang. Kiba is later shot by the hunter we saw earlier and is taken to a huge building from which the scent of the Flower Maiden comes from. The Flower Maiden, Cheza, an artificial being created by the Darcia family from a Luna flower, is the key to opening Paradise which is a heaven for wolves. It is said that only wolves know the way to Paradise.

Kiba meets another wolf, Hige, and they break out of the building, later meeting up with Toboe. Tobe is the youngest member of the pack and was raised by a human until he accidently killed her. Hige wears a collar around his neck and is a Mexican wolf who likes to eat and has a keen sense of smell. Kiba and Hige go back for Cheza only to find that a noble by the name of Darcia III has taken her and plans on using her to open Paradise and free his beloved Hamona from the disease known as 'Paradise Sickness'.

Together this pack of misfits begins a quest to save Cheza from Darcia and other Nobles who wish to use her to open their own fake paradise. They battle nobles, starvation and other obstacles, eventually getting Cheza back only to lose her soon after due to Darcia's meddling. The big showdown is at the Gates of Paradise where the pack battles Darcia to keep him from opening Paradise. In the end all the pack dies and they are reincarnated. The last scene of the show shows Kiba running towards a Lunar Flower in the rain.


	3. Freeze City

_Italic=thoughts/flashback_

**Bold=songs (all songs belong to me and are my original creation)**

This is my first Wolf's Rain fan fic. If you haven't seen Wolf's Rain go to Anilinkz, click on 'Anime' and scroll down until you see Wolf's Rain under the letter 'W'. Or you can type 'Wolf's Rain' in the search box and click 'Enter' on your keyboard.

* * *

**Freeze City**

A jet black wolf with red eyes slowly made its way towards the gates of Freeze City. With him was a chocolate brown wolf pup that had violet eyes. They had been wandering for days, skirting other wolf packs and staying out of cities after their pack had been destroyed by hunters. The only reason they had come to Freeze City was because they were starving.

The black wolf looked at his sister who was whining from hunger. "We'll be in the city soon Hitaru. Then we'll find a place to sleep and I'll get us some food."

"Okay Taiyo," Hitaru said and moved over to stand beside her big brother. Taiyo smiled at Hitaru and then continued on their way. Hitaru was his sister from their parent's second litter. She was cheerful and friendly to everybody. Hitaru had a way of affecting the people and wolves she met. As they walked Taiyo's mind drifted back to that day when the two of them had discovered their entire pack slaughtered.

_Taiyo was the first to smell the blood on the wind. He picked up Hitaru in his mouth by the scruff of her neck and his eyes widened as he realized the smell was coming from their pack's territory. He began running, Hitaru whining at her brother's teeth sinking into her neck but he was anxious to get home. Suddenly he stopped as a new scent filled his nostrils and he crouched down in the shadow of the trees as he caught the scent of man and heard their voices coming from the meadow that was part of his pack's territory. Setting his sister down he whispered to her to be quiet and he shifted into his human illusion and began climbing a tree that overlooked the meadow so he could see what was happening. When he was halfway up the tree he heard a yelp of pain and looking down saw one of the humans had his sister by her neck. Growling he jumped off the tree, shifting back into his true form and lunged at the man who had hold of his sister. The man's shouts alerted four other hunters and they began firing at Taiyo while the man holding Hitaru began backing off and turning back to his truck._

_"Taiyo! Help me!" Hitaru yelped in fear._

_Taiyo wove his way through the bullets flying at him but one struck him in the shoulder, making him stumble and fall. "E's a violent one isn't he?"_

_"That he is but then there always are vicious creatures. Think we'll get a nice bounty for this one when its dead. Not many arctic wolves this far south."_

_"What we going to do with the pup?"_

_"I hear a noble by the name of Jaguara is collecting 'em. Should get a pretty penny for her."_

_Taiyo's eyes opened and he lunged at the closest human, his jaws fastening around the man's throat in a spray of blood. He snarled at the other men, let go and tore into the other humans. Jerking his head up at the sound of a truck starting Taiyo quickened his pace and began running in the direction of the truck. He saw his sister in a cage and leapt over a log in his path, and began running after the truck. He gathered his legs under him, despite his wounds, and launched himself into the bed of the truck. "Hitaru hang on!" Taiyo shouted and began attacking the bars of the cage, trying to widen them enough so his sister could get out. The man saw the black wolf through the rearview mirror and slammed on the brakes, causing the cage to slide forward and Taiyo as well. He yelped in pain as his injured shoulder hit the metal by the window separating the bed from the front of the truck. The man got out and Taiyo once more leapt at the man, his weight sending them both to the ground as he tore the man's throat out. He stood there panting for a bit before jumping back in the truck and resumed widening the bars of the cage Hitaru was trapped in before she was finally able to squirm free. Picking his sister up in his mouth he jumped out of the truck and made his way back to the meadow only to drop Hitaru onto the ground with a thump as they saw the scene before them. Wolves were lying everywhere and all were dead. Even the alphas, Copper and Star, were dead._

_"Mama! Papa!" Hitaru screamed as she spotted her parents and ran up to them. "Get up. Taiyo killed the bad people. Mama! Papa!"_

_Taiyo walked over in a daze as he searched desperately for some signs of life from his pack members. They couldn't all be dead! They were only six human hunters! But as he looked he spotted some more hunters, scattered among the dead wolves. Taiyo tried to nudge his alphas but they didn't move. He went around checking the members of his pack and found no signs of life. For the first time in his entire life he and his sister were alone._

Hitaru still suffered sometimes from nightmares about that day. He had almost lost her as well but he wasn't a strong fighter for nothing. Since that day they had been loners, wandering the countryside and skirting other wolf packs when they could. Sometimes they had no choice but to pass through another pack's territory and often they ended up being chased out or sometimes a wolf would try to harm Hitaru. Taiyo had already had to kill a few wolves for trying to hurt his sister. He was very protective of her since she was the last of his pack and family.

A whine interrupted their walk and they saw a dark gray wolf with a white stripe from his muzzle to the tip of his tail limping toward them. He had a silver bracelet on his left front leg, a gift from the woman who had owned him. Taiyo stepped in front of Hitaru and snarled a warning at the other male to stay back. The dark gray wolf immediately cowered in front of Taiyo.

"Please… don't kill me! I don't mean you or the little pup any harm. I'm cold and hungry."

"What do you expect us to do about that? We're starving as well," Taiyo said.

"Brother he smells like human."

The dark gray wolf whimpered as Taiyo's eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared as he realized his sister was right. The scent of man was on this wolf. It was faint but it was there. "Who are you and why do you smell like man?"

"Please don't hurt me," the wolf said. "I'm Odin and I smell like man because I lived with a human from the time I was six months old until I was five years old. I've been on my own for a year now. This bracelet is all I have left of my owner."

_"Odin!" Odin looked up from where he was lying in front of the fire as Miss Susie called for him. He was five years old and a fully grown wolf though one wouldn't know it by looking at him. On his left leg was a bracelet he had been given when Miss Susie had found him after he'd been exiled from his pack. "Dinner! Come on boy!"_

_Odin got to his feet and ran into the kitchen where Miss Susie held a bowl of dog food in her hands. She was old now with white fur on her head and not as strong as she used to be. Nevertheless Odin loved his Miss Susie. She had taken him in and cared for him most of his life. He had shelter and food which was more than he could say about his old pack. He jumped on Miss Susie knocking her to ground and wagging his tail. The bowl of food slipped from her hands and clattered to the floor._

_"Odin... Odin get off. You're too heavy. Odin..." Miss Susie wheezed before she fell silent, the weight of Odin too much on her frail body and her hand which had been in the air in attempt to catch hold of something and get Odin off her fell. Odin continued wagging his tail but it slowed and then stopped as Odin stood there with his mouth open. He cocked his head and whined, his eyes slowly clouding as he realized Miss Susie wasn't breathing anymore. Horror overcame him and he whined, licking her to try to get her to wake up. Changing into his human illusion he shook her. "Miss Susie get up! I didn't mean it! Come on Miss Susie..." his voice trailed off and as he changed back into his wolf form he threw back his head and howled._

"Brother can he stay with us? He's hurt and other wolves don't like wolves that grew up as pets," Hitaru said to brother.

Taiyo looked at Odin and noticed his leg was injured. "What happened to you?"

"I got chased by some teen human boys and cut myself on a piece of rusted metal," Odin said. He didn't dare look Taiyo in the eyes and remained cowered before Taiyo and Hitaru.

Taiyo thought it over. It might be a good idea to have other wolves to help watch Hitaru and guard each other. Taiyo was strong but him and Hitaru were loners. They needed a pack to survive and defend themselves. "Alright you can stay. I'm Taiyo and this is my sister Hitaru," Taiyo said introducing himself and his sister.

"Pleasure to meet you and the little one alpha," Odin said.

"I'm not your alpha," Taiyo said.

"Sorry," Odin apologized.

"Come on. We should try to get someplace before night falls."

They continued on and soon found themselves at the gates to Freeze City. Odin shivered in the cold. Taiyo glanced at them and stopped upon scenting another wolf. A light brown she-wolf appeared in front of them. She skidded to a halt in front of them and then jumped over them before cowering behind Odin and Taiyo as two human teenagers came running towards them. Taiyo and Odin snarled at the humans as they approached, their hackles raised and teeth bared.

"Hey it's a pack of dogs," a red headed boy said.

"They look vicious. Let's get out of here," the blond haired boy said and the two ran off.

Taiyo turned to the she-wolf. "What did you do to cause humans to come after you?"

"I stole a link of sausages," the she-wolf said. Odin noticed that she had a silver tipped tail.

"What's your name? Where do you come from?" Odin asked.

"I am Ginger. I don't remember anything about my past but I do know the smell of Lunar flowers. In fact I can smell one somewhere in this city," Ginger said.

"A lunar flower here?" Taiyo asked.

Ginger nodded. "I have a place if you want to stay," she said. "It's a one room cabin but I think it will be big enough. From what I could tell when I found it when I came here a week ago, it's abandoned."

"Great let's head there now and get out of this cold weather," Taiyo said. "I'm Taiyo, the little one is Hitaru who is my sister, and the dark gray male is Odin. So you came here because you smelled a lunar flower?"

"Yeah. Didn't you?"

"No my sister and I came here out of necessity. We lost our entire pack and family to hunters and have been on our own ever since. We've been skirting cities and other wolf packs because the wolf packs tend to chase us out or attempt to hurt Hitaru and we stay away from humans because our kind are hunted. We met Odin just outside Freeze City and he joined us. You can as well I guess."

"Thanks for letting us stay with you," Odin said.

"No problem," Ginger said.

The four wolves made it to the cabin and shifted into their human illusions. Four teens stood there; a muscular mocha skinned blond haired teen with hazel eyes that stood at 5'8", a ten year old girl with mocha skin, long silver hair, violet eyes, and had a gold bracelet on her right wrist, a muscular fair skinned boy with chestnut brown hair and emerald green eyes and an olive skinned girl with long light brown hair that had silver streaks in it and sapphire eyes. Ginger pushed open the door. There were blankets, sheets and pillows on the floor that Ginger had either found in the cabinets or stole from humans. "Well at least we're dry in here," Odin said as he grabbed a blanket, a couple of sheets and a pillow and made a bed in a corner.

Taiyo was dressed in blue jeans, neon blue sneakers with neon green laces, a forest green t-shirt and a black leather jacket. Hitaru had on a long sleeved emerald green Tudor dress, a black shawl and black sneakers. Odin wore a white t-shirt, blue jeans, black sneaker and had a silver bracelet around his left wrist and Ginger was in long sleeve, ankle length red dress with silver flowers embroidered on it, a yellow woolen shawl and sneakers. The remaining gathered up blankets, sheets and pillows and made some beds. Hitaru and Taiyo made beds beside each other.

"My sister sometimes have nightmares of the attack on our family and pack," Taiyo said. "So she may wake up in the night with a nightmare."

"It's okay," Odin said. "I sometimes have nightmares as well."

"What happened to you to end up on the streets Odin?" Taiyo asked.

"I accidently killed my human master and after her death became a stray wolf and had to learn to fend for myself but it's nice to be part of a pack again.

"Oh can I join?" Ginger asked. "I'd feel safer if I were part of a pack. Some of the men have been trying to get me to work for them."

"Sure you can join us," Taiyo said. He began to sing a lullaby as Hitaru lay down next to him that his mother had sung to him as a pup.

**"Little wolf go to sleep**

**I'll be here for you**

**So snuggle up next to me**

**I will always protect you.**

**Child of the moon**

**Child of the earth**

**You're a hunter on the prowl.**

**Safety lies in the pack**

**Nobody can hurt you here**

**Don't cry little child**

**The pack will always be here.**

**Swift of foot carries you**

**Across the ground**

**Blessed children of the moon**

**Raise your head and howl.**

**Symphony of harmony**

**Rings through the air**

**Within the pack you'll be safe**

**Within the pack you're home.**

**Children of the moon**

**Silent and deadly**

**Beware the man with the gun**

**For he is our enemy.**

**So rest your weary head little one**

**I'll be here to protect you always**

**Safety lies in the pack**

**Children of the moon."**

Ginger and Odin smiled at the lullaby. As the last line faded the four wolves lay down and went to sleep, not knowing that tomorrow they would meet other wolves who would join their pack and begin a dangerous adventure.


	4. Silver Light

**Silver Light**

The next morning more wolves wandered towards the home that Taiyo and his small pack were sleeping in. Something was drawing them to the small cabin. Among the group were two Eurasian wolves, a gray wolf family, a Timber wolf family, a few Iberian wolves, two Labrador wolves, two red wolves and two Mexican wolves along with some other gray wolves. The wolves seemed to recognize the male and female arctic wolves as leaders for they cowered in front of the two wolves. Yet a gray she-wolf whose name was Nix seemed to be the alpha female. Something was shaping this pack of different wolf species into the pack it would be once they were safely united.

Taiyo opened his eyes and got up as he smelled other wolves approaching. He glanced at Hitaru, Odin and Ginger. The other three wolves had risen as well upon scenting the strange wolves. Hitaru hid behind her brother and the other two wolves as the strange wolves came closer before they suddenly stopped just outside the door. Taiyo looked to Ginger and Odin and then advanced, his tail held high in alpha position as he pushed the door open and blinked at the sunlight.

"What are you all doing here?" Taiyo asked, his hackles raised.

The other wolves cowered before Taiyo and didn't move a muscle in front of their alpha. "Alpha," the male arctic wolf said whose name was Askelaad. "Something has drawn us all to this home. We sense that you are alpha, our alpha," he said looking at the other wolves around him. "My name is Askelaad and this is my mate Isis. We're beta wolves of this pack."

"Oh? And just what pack are you talking about Askelaad?" Taiyo asked.

"This pack," Askelaad said not understanding what Taiyo meant. "The pack with you as alpha. With this she-wolf here as Alpha and us as betas."

Taiyo's gaze flicked to the she-wolf. He felt his heart thump in his chest loudly as he looked at the gray she-wolf with amber eyes. "What's your name?"

"Nix."

Odin and Ginger slowly approached and looked out the door behind Taiyo. "They seem alright," Ginger said surveying the group of wolves. "They don't appear to mean us any harm either Alpha," she said.

Odin was surprised to see a male pup that appeared about the same age as his alpha's sister. Taiyo looked at the wolves in turn and felt a connection that he couldn't explain with all of them. "None of you protest me being alpha despite my young age? Or Askelaad and Isis being betas of this pack?" Taiyo asked the wolves.

"No alpha," the pack said as one. At that moment Hitaru appeared and began singing.

**"Silver Light in the dark**

**Pack is family**

**Guarding and protecting all**

**This is our destiny.**

**Silver Light oh so bright**

**Shining in the dark**

**Light the way to paradise**

**Follow the Flower Maiden.**

**Lunar flowers light the way**

**Silver Light follow**

**On the road wolves will go**

**To a home of their own.**

**Silver Light Pack is here**

**Do not be afraid**

**We'll protect the ones in hope**

**Until we reach the end road.**

**Paradise lies beyond**

**The road of lunar flowers**

**Wolves converge along the path**

**Until we reach our home."**

"What's Silver Light?" the male Timber wolf asked.

"Our pack silly. Because we were all guided here by a light," Hitaru said.

"This is my sister. Her name's Hitaru. Anyone hurts her and I'll tear your throats out!" Taiyo shouted at the pack. The pack nodded their heads to show they understood.

"Hi," the male pup said coming forward. He was black with neon green markings on his body and glowing green eyes. "I'm Moss. It's nice to meet you."

"Hi Moss. Welcome to Silver Light Pack," Hitaru said smiling shyly at the male pup.

"Well I suppose we should all introduce ourselves. I'm Taiyo as you know and alpha apparently according to all of you. This is my sister Hitaru."

"I'm Odin," Odin said.

"I'm Ginger, Ginger said."

"We're Askelaad and Isis," Askelaad said. "We're Arctic wolves and the betas of Silver Light."

"I'm Moss," Moss said quietly.

A she-wolf with light gray fur and a male wolf with silver fur stepped forward with their five puppies. "We're Shiva and Mithril," the male said. "These are our pups: Whisper," pointing to the silver she-wolf, "Penny," pointing to the light brown she-wolf, "Larch," a black wolf with green eyes barked, "Rial," a small russet brown wolf nodded, "and Longshot," a light gray male pup gave a friendly bark.

Next were two twin she-wolves; one black and one white. "I'm Yin," the black she-wolf said, "and this is my sister Yang."

A black wolf stepped forward with a copper wolf at his side. "My name is Anubis and this is my mate Dusk. Askelaad, Mithril, Shiva and I have been friends since we were pups."

The two Labrador wolves introduced themselves. The male had aqua blue eyes and the she-wolf had one blue eye and one green eye. "We are Labrador wolves," the male said. "My name is Ulysses and my mate is Yue."

"My name comes from the moon," Yue said.

Next was Shadow who was a male Iberian wolf with his mate Willow who was also an Iberian wolf. Luna, Yoshi, Aspen, and Glen were the other four Iberian wolves of the group. Glen was a she-wolf and was Apsen's mate. Yoshi and Luna were also mates.

The Timber wolf family stepped forward and it was the she-wolf this time who introduced themselves. "I am Myst and this is my mate Ash. Our pups are Poppy, Sage, Hawthorn and Spruce," she said. "Thank you Taiyo, Nix, Askelaad and Isis for allowing us into your pack." Next the two Eurasian wolves introduced themselves as Felix and Blossom. Last were Zen and Zia who were male red wolves.

"Why did you all come to this city?" Odin asked curiously.

"Hitaru and I came because we were starving," Taiyo said.

"I smelled a Lunar Flower here and that is why I came," Ginger said.

"We all arrived because we also scented the Lunar Flower," Felix said as the others all silently nodded. "Something drew us together and told us that Askelaad and Isis were our betas as well as you and Nix being alphas. Though we aren't sure what it was."

"Perhaps it was the Lunar Flower?" Ginger questioned.

"Maybe. Is the name 'Silver Light' okay with everyone?" Taiyo asked.

"It's beautiful," Isis said.

"And it suits us well," Zia said. "Since we're all connected by a silver light."

"The silver light of the moon," Odin said quietly.

"You two don't look like twins," Hitaru said looking at Yin and Yang.

"We are. We're fraternal twins," Yang said to the pup.

"Yin Yang. Yang Yin," Hitaru said as a song suddenly came to her.

**"Black and white**

**Yin and Yang**

**Two sides of the coin**

**Different and yet the same**

**Yin yin yang.**

**Life and death**

**Good and evil**

**Yang yang yin.**

**Light and dark**

**Polar opposites**

**Different yet the same**

**Yin yin yang!**

**Life and death**

**Swirl around like an endless hurricane**

**Never separate yet not whole**

**Yang yang yin.**

**Yin Yang**

**Yang Yin**

**Fight together or fight alone**

**Yin yin yang.**

**Heads or tails**

**In the air**

**Life and death**

**Yang yang yin.**

**Shadow and light**

**Light and shadow**

**Separate they die**

**Yet whole they survive**

**Yin yin yang.**

**Taoist philosophy**

**Spiritual connection**

**Fighting always for control**

**Never in harmony**

**Yang yang yin.**

**Life and death**

**Good and evil**

**Different yet the same**

**Yin yin yang.**

**Dark and light**

**Love and hate**

**Positive and negative**

**Always have each other's backs**

**Yin yin yang. Yang yang yin!"**

"You're very talented Hitaru," Yang said crouching down so that she was eye level with the pup. "Did you make that up yourself?"

"Yeah," Hitaru said. Suddenly shy she ducked behind her brother's fur. Yin just rolled her eyes.

"My sister signs like our mother. She has a beautiful voice doesn't she?" Taiyo said fondly. The pack could see how their alpha cared for his sister and vowed right then and there to always protect her from harm-whether that came from humans or other wolves. Silver Light was finally born.


End file.
